1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrode assembly, and more particularly, to a flexible electrode assembly and an electrochemical device including the flexible electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in electronic technology, markets for various portable electronic device including not only mobile phones, game devices, portable multimedia players (“PMP”s), and MPEG audio layer-3 (“MP3”) players, but also smartphones, smart pads, e-book terminals, tablet computers, and wearable medical devices, have rapidly grown. As the market for portable electronic devices grows, the demand for a battery suitable for driving a portable electronic device increases accordingly. Also, since a portable electronic device is desired to be flexible in relation to using, carrying and storing the portable electronic device to have durability to shock, the demand for a flexible battery having features described above is growing.
Secondary batteries, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable, refer to batteries that are capable of being charged or discharged. In particular, a lithium (Li) secondary battery has merits of having a higher voltage and a higher energy density per unit mass than those of a nickel-cadmium (NiCd) battery or a nickel-hydrogen (Ni—H2) battery and thus the demand for lithium secondary batteries is recently growing. When a battery that is not sufficiently flexible is bent, durability and stability of the battery may be degraded.